disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Busted (Freaky Friday)
Busted is the eighth song of the musical, Freaky Friday which it is performed by Ellie (in Katherine's body) and Katherine (in Ellie's body) along with the students and the parents. Lyrics Katherine: (in Ellie's body, spoken) Why? Why would I do this? I have a tattoo on my under-age backside! (sung) Busted! You're busted! I knew somehow that you could never Truthfully be trusted A tattoo? What were you thinking! Perfect skin is not for inking! I won't have you be the star of Girls Gone Wild! Oh, no, you're busted! Busted! My child Ellie: (in Katherine's body, spoken) I smoke? Torrey, throw these away! Enabler Ahhhh! That's why my mouth tastes like carpet! (sung) Busted! You're busted! I'm shocked, my world is rocked And I'm a little bit disgusted And it's not like it's no biggie Every time you sneak a ciggie You are setting off a tiny cancer bomb! But now you're busted, busted! Dear mom Katherine: (in Ellie's body) And what else are you hiding? That you never thought I'd see Ellie: (in Katherine's body) And what else are you hiding From the principal and me? Katherine: (in Ellie's body) These bills are overdue God, money, what a pain! Ellie: (in Katherine's body) These books are overdue It's money down the drain! Both: And here, a secret spot Aha! I found your stash! This is so-not-organic! Busted, you're busted! You're hosed now I've exposed you! You are through, you're done and dusted! This is sketchy and it's hinky Although thank you for the twinkie Cause we all need some Cream filling now and then Oh, no, you're busted, busted! Again Ellie: (in Katherine's body) And what else are you hiding? That you never thought I'd see Katherine: (in Ellie's body) And what else are you hiding From the principal and me? Ellie: (in Katherine's body) These bills are overdue God, money, what a pain! Katherine: (in Ellie's body) These books are overdue It's money down the drain! Both: And here, a secret spot Aha! I found your stash! This is so-not-organic! Busted, you're busted! You're hosed now I've exposed you! You are through, you're done and dusted! This is sketchy and it's hinky Although thank you for the twinkie Cause we all need some Cream filling now and then Oh, no, you're busted, busted! Again Parker's Dad: I checked your browser cache Fox News? For shame! Parker: (spoken) Just looking for truth, dad! Hannah: I saw that look, oh, geez, dad! You're hot for that au pair! Dave: I found all your CDs, dad! I knew that you liked Cher! All: And dishonesty can hurt And lies we can't accept But the biggest thing I've learnt Snooping while you're slept Is with moms and dads and kids Some secrets should be kept! But now you're busted! You're busted! Kids: Your fine and ever shiny Reputation has been rusted! Parents: You're cheeky, and you're sneaky! And a little maladjusted Kids: I'm muddled and befuddled And entirely nonplussed-ed Parents: I told you when you're older You would wish we had discussed it All: Now I'm off to find the rest that you conceal! Oh, no, you're busted! Yeah huh, you're busted! Oo hoo, you're busted, busted For real Katherine: (in Ellie's body) A box filled with old pasta? That's just weird! This necklace that I made her Ha! Is actually not half-bad Ellie: (in Katherine's body) The journal that I gave her And the family with her dad Both: All these secrets that she keeps All these things I wish I've known And some I'm glad I know now But some should stay her own Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Musical songs Category:Freaky Friday songs Category:Group songs